


arranged

by rintintin20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1800's AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintintin20/pseuds/rintintin20
Summary: You’re terrified to be married off to Kes Dameron, no matter how respected he is. When you find out you’re actually being married off to his son, Poe, you…are still fairly terrified.





	1. o soave fanciulla

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bitch for an arranged marriage AU.

Were you staring at the portrait of Shara Bey or was the portrait of Shara Bey staring at you?

You couldn’t be sure, as you sat in a quaint sitting room on a soft couch, also not sure if you were sweating from the fireplace or your own worry. You must have looked quite worried; your father reached over and gently grasped both your hands in one of his own.

You and Shara had never been alive at the same time, but you knew her from stories.

She was Kes Dameron’s first wife. Wild and free, she never cared to take his last name despite her passionate love for him. She considered herself to be a completely independent person and would work alongside men with no problem; there were times when she did a far better job than even the strongest men around. Even after bearing a son whom she adored, she maintained her strength.

She was the kind of woman that everyone would be aghast at publicly and envious of privately.

Perhaps if you were more like Shara, you wouldn’t be on your way to become her husband’s slightly unwilling next wife.

Kes was a good man, as far as you knew. He fought in a war when he was young, he loved his wife dearly, he allowed her freedom without a second thought, and you heard that he was an attentive father, especially after he was the only one to care for his boy.

Therein lied the problem.

You had heard so much about him, but you’d never met him. You were being married off to someone you didn’t even know, who was old enough to have a son older than you.

He would be sixty by now, give or take a couple years that hardly made a difference.

He was also respected and important in your town, and how were you supposed to live up to his first wife? You were nothing compared to her.

Your heart started beating faster when he entered the room. His face was handsome, but weathered, and you found yourself wondering if he would be able to keep up with any children you might have.

How long would he even be able to live for any children you might have?

Your fingers twitched nervously in your father’s grip and you tried to take deep breaths.

Your corset wouldn’t allow it, so your mind took over to ease you.

He smiled at you. His eyes were kind. So many girls you’d known were married off at sixteen to men at least forty years their senior who abused them and their children. Kes Dameron was an older stranger, but he seemed kind.

An older, kind stranger.

And you were going to have to be intimate with him.

Your father stood before you could hug his arm like a frightened child, stepping forward to embrace Kes like they were old friends.

“Hello, old friend.” Oh. “It’s been far too long.” Kes patted your father on the face as he moved out of the embrace.

“I agree. I suppose we both became preoccupied.”

You watched them in bemusement.

No one had ever cared to mention  _this_  to you.

“Me with my son, you with your daughter.” His warm eyes landed on you and crinkled impossibly more with his wide grin. “Did this beauty come from you, my friend?”

“No, she takes after my wife.”

“Of course. If she’s anything like you on the inside, I’d be glad to have her marry my son.” He was helping you stand and kissing your knuckles, so it took a moment for his words to sink in.

“Your son?”

He looked at you in confusion, then realization, and began to laugh. “Does she think this meeting is to negotiate a marriage to me?”

“You know,” Your father sounded just as amused, though he didn’t laugh. “Come to think of it, I’m not sure I told her anything beyond a discussion of marriage at the Dameron household.”

Kes let his laughter fade when you stared at them both. “I don’t think I could ever remarry after my wife.” He smiled fondly, his kind eyes looking a bit more sad. “And your youth should not be wasted on an old man like me. Poe—”

He gestured behind him, pausing as he realized nobody was there.

“Poe, come here.”

You stood with bated breath as the man who was actually going to be your husband walked into the room.

He was even more handsome than his father. His face seemed to be carved out of stone, smooth and young, though more mature than your own, and he sported unruly curls that were reminiscent of the portrait of his mother. He certainly wasn’t tall for a man, yet he seemed so much bigger than you. Intimidating.

Perhaps it was the angry look in his eyes or the way he clenched his jaw.

His gaze landed on you and his entire being seemed to soften slightly, his posture straightening as he moved to you. “I’m Poe.” He shook your hand like you were no more than a friend visiting to play poker.

“Poe!” Kes sounded both horrified and amused.

“Oh, shit.” He quickly lifted your hand to kiss it, while a blush crept over your face at his shameless profanity. “I’m sorry.”

You gave the shakiest curtsy you were sure anyone had given. Impressing this man was important if you were going to spend your life with him, and that made you even more nervous than you had been. “My name is Y/N.”

He smiled just slightly, backing up to sit down as Kes did, and you sat back on the sofa with your own father.

You stared at Poe as the two older men discussed terms.

You knew nothing of Poe Dameron. You knew that he, too, fought in a war and that was where your knowledge ended. If he had a kind father like Kes and an impressive mother like Shara, he couldn’t be so bad. Right?

His eyes met yours and he gave a cheeky grin, to which you quickly averted your gaze. It would be more proper to listen to the conversation.

Kes’ reason for the arrangement was that Poe had worked long enough to support a family; he had started payments on a house at the edge of your town and was ready to settle down with a wife. Your father would give money towards the house on your wedding day.

Your father’s reason was that you were getting older — Poe was at least ten years older than you, but there was no mention of his age since he could have children all his life, and you should have started giving birth when you were a teenager since you only had so many fertile years — and he wanted you to be with someone who could support you. After the age of twenty, a woman living with her family would quickly become a spinster.

They both shared the desire for their children to be with someone who would treat them well and give them a full life.

“I’d say a one month courtship would be suitable.”

“One month?” You looked at your father in surprise.

You had witnessed shorter courtships, but  _one month_? To learn about the man you were going to marry?

One month before you had to give him everything you had to your name; your heart and your body. It scared you just as much as it had when you thought you were marrying Kes.

“They’ll meet once a week—”

“Twice a week,” Poe interrupted, stubbornly meeting his father’s curious look. “How am I supposed to get to know my wife by meeting with her once a week?”

“Fine. Two meetings a week.  _Chaperoned_.”

“Of course.”

You were quite worried about the emphasis Kes put on your meetings being chaperoned.

“Tomorrow?”

You waited for your father or his to answer before you noticed he was looking at  _you_. He wasn’t asking them for permission, he was asking  _you_. “Oh…oh, yes, that would be fine.”

It wasn’t as if you had anything else to do, other than help your mother around the house.

“It’s settled, then.” Kes and your father stood, shaking hands as a commitment.

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot to discuss.” Poe stood. You did the same out of politeness, and he kissed your hand again, making you blush.

As you left with your father, holding onto his arm, you felt no more at ease. “Are you sure I should marry him? He seems…odd.”

He chuckled. “If he’s anything like his father, he is odd. But he is also a good man. I promised your mother that I would find you a good husband, not just a rich one. She was pleased when I told her that Kes Dameron’s boy was available.”

Your fears didn’t even pretend to weaken. Your father may not have been willing to give you to someone cruel, but he was still willing to give you to a stranger.

You were going to spend your life with a stranger, and him being ‘good’ seemed to pale in comparison to that fact.


	2. in which marrying Poe is not scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe begin your courtship, and you suppose it’s not as terrifying as you expected to be marrying this particular stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be cuter :)

You and Poe had been walking around town for the past twenty minutes, your arms just slightly looped so you could rest your hand properly on his left forearm.

You hadn’t said a word since greeting him.

You were too nervous because you had to impress this stranger you were going to marry, and because his father was no more than ten feet behind you at all times.

You felt it would be better if you stayed quiet and let him talk.

“You’re very quiet.” Poe grinned as the sound of his voice made you jump. “You can talk to me, you know. I don’t bite, and I’m not the kind of man who thinks women should be seen and not heard.”

“I…wouldn’t know what to say.” You never considered yourself an interesting person who had things to tell. Maybe that you were terrified of this whole arrangement? Or you could tell him that all the potential suitors you knew had no desire for you, and now you were old, so you had to marry a man you didn’t know?

“Tell me about yourself. All I know is your name and that you’re beautiful. What do you like to do?”

“Well, I help my mother cook and clean—”

He stopped so abruptly that you stumbled slightly, and he turned to face you. “No, not what you  _do_. I asked what you  _like_  to do.”

You paused. “No one…no one has ever asked me that before.” You racked your brain to remember what you enjoyed, to tell him the things that had never been cared about before. “I do enjoy cooking, but cleaning…sometimes I would rather stay in bed.”

“There you go!” He was so pleased that he paid no mind to the blush you gave at your accidental confession. “I knew you weren’t that meek.”

“I should not have said that.”

“You absolutely should have said that. If you’re going to be my wife, I want you to be yourself, not who society tells you to be. What do you like to do?”

“Well…” You bit your lip as a hint of excitement welled inside you. He may have been a stranger, but he cared to know more about you than anyone who claimed to love you ever did, and he didn’t want to extinguish what spirit you had. Perhaps he would be a fine husband. He would let you be as free as Shara Bey.

The biggest difference between you and Shara Bey, however, was that you dreamed of adventure, while she was brave enough to take it.

You took Poe’s arm again and continued walking with him. “I enjoy reading.”

“You know how to read?” The surprise in his voice may have offended you, were it not for the fact that half the girls you knew could hardly read a sentence.

“Yes. I read anything I can get my hands on…”

“I see. What else?”

“Nothing else comes to mind at the moment.”

“I guess we should save some things for the future.”

You fell silent for a moment. “Mr. Dameron?”

“Poe. I’m going to be your husband in a month. I think you can use my name.”

“—Poe.” The name felt odd since you barely knew him. “Why did you seem so angry before we met? If the question offends you, I completely understand and you’re under no obligation to answer.”

“Stop. I want you to be yourself and be natural…don’t fear what I might think.” He hesitated for a second, taking a deep breath. “I was angry because my father picked a woman for me without my knowledge, and I’ve seen far too many friends marry girls as young as fourteen. I expected to walk in and find myself betrothed to a kid.”

You nodded in understanding. “I must admit, I imagine this is no less frightening at my age than it would have been at fourteen.”

Oddly, he gave you a look of sympathy, but Kes spoke before he could say anything, “It’s time to walk her home, Poe.”

Even more oddly, a little part of you didn’t want your time with him to end.

You may have been a month away from marrying a stranger, but perhaps he was a good one, and that didn’t necessarily pale in comparison.

* * *

On the following Friday, you received a telegram from Poe Dameron that asked you to meet him at his father’s home that evening.

You walked on your own as your father was out for the day, clutching the telegram tightly as if it were the most important thing in the world.

When you arrived, Poe was waiting for you by the door. He greeted you with a warm grin and met you halfway across the yard, taking your hand and kissing it the moment he was close enough to do so.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Why wouldn’t I come?” You were blushing from his attentions, of course. “Has your father planned another walk for us?”

“What? Oh, no. He has no idea about this. I thought we might have more fun alone.”

“Alone?” That word coupled with ‘fun’ had your eyes widening at the implication.

You quickly turned to run right back home, but Poe grabbed onto your elbow. “Whoa, I didn’t mean it in that way! I just figured that you might be more open if we don’t have someone watching us the whole time.”

He sounded sincere enough that you relaxed slightly and looked back at him. “It’s not proper for us to be alone.”

“Oh? And what has propriety gotten you aside from helping your mother cook and clean?”

“I…” You hesitated because he was right. “I…don’t know.”

“Look, I planned a walk to the park.” He let go of your elbow, giving you the option to leave if you wanted to. “Nothing more than that. I want to get to know you when you feel like you can be yourself. I thought a little alone time with someone who won’t judge you might do the trick.”

“Well…” You bit your lip. You certainly had no intention of doing anything truly improper with him, and something made you trust his word that it was just to get to know you without the pressure of a chaperone. “I suppose it would be alright.”

He smiled, then his eyes widened like he’d remembered something important. “Hold on, I almost forgot.” He ran back up to the house, then ran back with something in his hands. “For you.”

He held out a small rectangle, wrapped in brown paper with a bit of twine making a thin ribbon around it. “For me?” You slowly took it, eyeing him curiously.

“Open it.”

You had to admit that you were a little excited as you untied the twine, opening the paper to reveal a small book. “Frankenstein?”

“Have you read it?”

“No.” Delight entered your tone as your bright eyes met his pleased ones. He bought you a book for no reason other than the fact that you enjoyed reading. “Thank you  _very much_.”

“I want you to keep doing what you like.” He held out his arm. “Accompany me to the park, Miss Y/N?”

“Of course.” You held your new book securely in one hand as the other came to rest on his forearm.

The park was big and green; lush grass dotted with colorful flowers and trees. It was dark, however, and you found yourself more focused on the stars above you than the earth below your feet.

Until Poe laid right back onto said earth.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at the stars. Lay down.”

“What?” You stared. “You’re laying on the  _ground_. I could never…it’s so improper.”

“Do you give a fuck?”

“Poe!” You practically squeaked in your horror at him using such a vulgar word.

“Does that word offend you?”

“Well, no…it’s just…improper.”

“Fuckity fucking fuck fucker. There’s no one around to get the vapors from it.”

You were raised to be sophisticated, so you should have reprimanded him and asked him to take you home.

But the way he said the word sounded so ridiculous that your lips twitched into a small smile.

“Ah, see? Now stop thinking about being proper and get down here.”

You bit your lip and walked over to him, tentatively laying down in the grass. It didn’t feel so wrong once you had done it, you thought.

You laid in silence for a few moments.

“I’m gonna be up there someday.” Poe’s soft admission had you looking at him in confusion, then looking back up at the stars.

“Dead?”

He laughed quite loudly, considering you said something fairly morbid. Maybe it was funnier than you intended. “No. Flying.”

“Oh.” You watched the sky with a bit more wonder at the thought of Poe being there. “Like a hot air balloon.”

“Something better. I think there will be something better.”

“You have such big dreams.”

“Don’t you?”

You opened your mouth, but paused. “I…never considered anything beyond marriage and children, and now…”

You were getting married and having children no matter what dreams you could have come up with. You dreamed of freedom and adventure, yes, but what adventure? Where would you go and what would you do? It had always been just a dream, so you never explored it further.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted.” Poe sat up and you slowly followed suit, watching him curiously. “Being honest, I didn’t want this either, but it is what it is. I lucked out anyway; you’re sweet and beautiful.” He grinned as you blushed. “But let’s face it, you have no reason to be comfortable with this.”

“You’re very kind,” you said quietly, picking up your new book from the grass and running your fingers over the cover.

“But you’re still scared?” He met your eyes and you gave a slight nod. “I mean, you  _are_  marrying a complete stranger.”

"—I’m aware.”

He seemed to consider something for a moment, before reaching out and gently stroking your cheek. “I can’t promise that you’ll be happy with me, but I can promise to take care of you. You can do anything you please. Since you don’t like cleaning, you never have to lift a finger. When you want a baby, I’ll give it to you. Everything in our marriage will be on your terms…I don’t except a submissive, depressed wife.”

You were staring, blushing so hard that you were sure your face was a vibrant pink. “I…I think I would like you to walk me home, Poe.”

“Did I offend you?” He immediately withdrew his hand, furrowing his brow in concern.

“No…no, quite the opposite.” You were fighting the sudden urge to kiss him, an event which was meant for your wedding day. Your night alone with him would definitely become more than improper if you gave into such a lustful urge. “I just need to return home and rest.”

“Of course. Maybe we could do something longer next time.”

“I would like that.” The way he took your hand and helped you to your feet was as chivalrous as you expected from men, but it made something within you flutter in a way you’d never experienced before.

“Did you enjoy the park?”

“Oh, yes.” You took hold of his arm, walking with him out of the park. “Very much.”

“We could have a picnic. If you want?”

“I would love that.”

Poe walked you home, and kissed your hand, and it took you a few moments before you realized that you stood there watching him rather than going inside.

Perhaps marrying him wouldn’t be as frightening as you thought.


End file.
